What Does the Fox Say?
by Kenny Deheart
Summary: Instead of being sealed in Naruto, the demons soul was inadvertently separated from it's chakra and merged with the newborn baby Naruto's soul, essentially turning Naruto into the demon in a human body. The demon chakra was sealed as intended, but with no memories remaining from the demon.
1. Prologue

Instead of being sealed in Naruto, the demons soul was inadvertently separated from it's chakra and merged with the newborn baby Naruto's soul, essentially turning Naruto into the demon in a human body. The demon chakra was sealed as intended, but with no memories remaining from the demon.

This is my first try at fanfiction and will be somewhat AU - currently I have no plans for any specific pairings - Please note that some things will be Cannon, but others will be deliberately AU.

I personally feel that Naruto in cannon was very Neglected in basic needs and that the 3rd Hokage could have protected and provided Naruto far better than he did. I also feel that Kakashi got away with far too many things and compaired to other teachers for new Genin, was a neglectful, lazy, failure. And as for Sakura, I really don't see how she was top female ninja graduate, and she got away with far too many things.

I intend for Naruto to be average and reasonably aware of a bunch of things that he seemed to be ignorant of in Cannon, but still be pretending to be the Dobe as a learned self protective action.

I am working on three different Naruto AU with three different power/skill 'What if's'. So please don't hesitate to comment good or bad, but please don't flame, I'm Fragile :)

Prologue

Naruto always knew that he was different from other kids. If it wasn't the constant abuse that he had always endured since he could remember, it was the whispers that he wasn't meant to be able to hear. Whispers about him being a demon, whispers about a law made by Jiji-Hokage to not talk about Naruto being a demon, whispers about how he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Whispers that he didn't really understand at all.

It wasn't until a week after Naruto had been kicked out of the Orphanage when he was seven that he overheard two drunk ninja's talking to each other about how the fourth Hokage had sealed the nine-tails into that demon brat that everything finally made almost complete sense. Except to Naruto, it didn't seem possible that an evil demon was sealed in him without him feeling something. He didn't feel evil, just angry and lonely.

When Jiji-Hokage came and gave him an apartment soon that event Naruto decided that he didn't quite trust him as much anymore, since before when previously when Naruto had asked Jiji why everyone hated him he had just said something complicated about how no one really understood how Naruto really was. Of course Naruto still liked and trusted Jiji-Hokage, but just not as much.

When Naruto first started the Academy a year later he was overjoyed and honestly tried his best, despite having trouble reading and writing at first since no one had ever bothered teaching him before. But after several months of getting zeroes on all his tests, even when he was sure he had gotten several answers on one test right, Naruto just gave up on trying to learn anything from any of the instructors.

Eventually Naruto realized that the better he thought he did, the worse his grades seemed to be, but when he slacked off his grades seemed to reflect how he actually performed. And so by the time the first year was completed, Naruto was the bottom of the class but still passing if just barely.

Naruto realized that if he wanted to become a ninja, he couldn't do well or else his teachers would fail him. Or he couldn't let anyone realized that he could do well if he wanted.

So Naruto crafted a Dobe mask, a mask that showed everyone what they wanted to see. But he began practicing, on his own, day and night, and reading anything he could scrounge up since any books or scrolls he was assigned mysteriously vanished or somehow were destroyed soon after he was given replacement.

And then came the third and final time he failed the graduation test, Naruto was so devastated that when Mizuki-Sensi told him about a 'special' last chance graduation test, Naruto ignored all the warning flags that his instincts threw up in desperation and did what his teacher said.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As he dropped the large scroll to the ground to open it Naruto frowned. Although it had been easy to get, it seemed wrong for a special graduation test to involve sneaking in and stealing a scroll from the Hokage tower. Then he shrugged, Mizuki-sensi gave him this task so it must be all right to do this. Now to learn something from the scroll before he gets caught otherwise he would fail this test.

'Now lets see…', Naruto thought to himself as he scanned through the scroll. The first one, Shadow Clones, was not an option. If he couldn't do regular clones, there was no way he would be able to manage a more advance version. Scanning through the scroll he stopped at the last one. Fox Summoning, perfect!

Nearly five years ago when Naruto put together all the hints from overheard whispers and conversations about him when he realized that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him, he was devastated. After he started the academy he realized that no matter what he did or how good he was nothing would change that way. That was when he decided that if they were going to hate him, he would give them a reason to hate him. That was when he started experimenting with skills he had been learning at the Academy in order to prank everyone who pissed him off. That was when he would use his Dobe mask to make everyone underestimate him. And now, since everyone called him the fox demon, he might as well have the fox summoning. That would show them. And if he learned this and passed, he would have a forbidden skill that no one else had and wouldn't have to pretend to be Dobe anymore.

To be honest with himself, Naruto knew that he wasn't the smartest in the class, but he knew that he was far from stupid. Naruto estimated for the class that he was about average in intelligence, low in Taijutsu skill, near top in strength, very low in Chakra control, and probably the highest Chakra amount. He would also say he might have the potential to have high Ninjutsu skill for the class but his chakra control sucked. Naruto was pretty sure that he was being deliberately taught wrong. The few times that he was able to get a teacher to help him one on one in special solo training sessions it never seemed to help his chakra control or his Taijutsu, but he had no way or hope of proving it. But this jutsu didn't seem to require very much chakra control, just a lot of chakra.

An hour later, after many tries, Naruto finally managed the long sequence of seals needed for an initial summoning and slammed his hand down on the ground channeling chakra. And with a puff of smoke and a wrenching dizziness Naruto vanished.

Suddenly tired from the chakra drain, Naruto fell back on his but in exuberant surprise that the jutsu finally worked. "It worked!", came his tired yell. Then a confused yell of, "Wait! Where the hell am I?" Echoed through the strange valley that Naruto found himself in. Looking around Naruto noticed a strange fox standing there in front of him with what looked like an astonished look, strange as in the fox seemed to have five tails

The fox just stood there and blinked at Naruto, causing Naruto to blink back. As Naruto and the fox stared at each other the fox seemed to develop a mildly impatient & confused look on its face. "Alright, now what?" Naruto finally said to himself, not knowing how to proceed from this point. The Forbidden Scroll only mentioned that he needed to sign the contract scroll but Naruto didn't have it and had thought that the summoned would have it, which it did not. Wait, if he was in a different place, didn't that make Naruto the summon?

At Naruto's words the fox shook itself. "Well this is a surprise, a human cubling. It's been nearly a century since the last time I've seen a human."

Naruto just gaped for a moment and then blurt out, "You talk!"

"Of course I talk!" The fox seemed irritated. "Do I look like a normal fox? I am clan!"

"But you're a fox!" Naruto stuttered out, not able to get over the fact that a fox talked, let alone that this fox had more than one tail. Naruto had always been interested in summoning but nothing that he had scrounged up about summoning jutsu had mentioned that summoned animals talked.

"And you are a very rude human cub!" The fox responded in extreme agitation. Obviously this was an unworthy potential summoner, not even bothering to research anything about the demon fox clan.

After a few more similar exchanges Naruto calmed himself and managed to calm down the fox. After having heard the explanation the fox was confused. There is no way the cub should have been able to summon himself to the demon fox realm. The signs that the cub showed him were for the standard fox summon. And the rumors was that the last fox summoner broke the contract twelve years ago in… Konaha. A sudden hopeful thought hit the fox, Jinchuriki. The kid might be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Their lord might not have been killed after all. As quickly as the hope rose, it fell. Even sealed the fox should have felt the lord's distinctive chakra. That was his duty to detect chakra and test the skills of a potential summoner, as rare as they were for the demon fox clan. Getting up close to Naruto, who by that time was a little nervous from the fox's silent stare, the fox extended his chakra senses into Naruto. No, there was a very large amount of chakra, but it was human chakra, not the lord's. It was very strange though, why would a human cub have that amount of chakra? And wasn't the chakra a little strange, it seemed a little denser than what he remembered humans having.

The fox narrowed his eyes in thought, and suddenly extended his spiritual senses at Naruto instead of his chakra senses. There! The cub's soul! It wasn't human! Astounded the fox recognized exactly what he was looking at, a demon soul, and a familiar demon soul at that! This cub was their lord, the nine tailed demon fox! And the lord didn't seem to remember anything or have any demon power at all.


End file.
